Just One Laugh
by Wicked-Space-Witch
Summary: Just a laugh, that's all Luan Loud wants to hear from Maggie. Unable to get even the smallest chuckle, out of the emo girl, this comedian makes her sole mission to get at least a chuckle from the girl. But will Luan get what she is after, and something a little more or discover that laughter isn't always the best medicine especially for a broken heart. Paring MaggieXLuan Loud
1. Prologue: School Project

Prologue: School Project

A/N: Since Maggie does not have an official last name, I gave her a made-up one for the purpose of this work of fiction. She will be referred as Maggie Ledridge in this work.

All characters used in this work, minus Ms. Baker belong to Chris Savino.

* * *

" Alright class, settle down. Settle down, I have an announcement to make." Said Ms. Baker to her Social Studies class filled with Seventh graders, including Lynn Loud Jr. The rowdy class began to take their seats. " Alright, today I'm assigning a partner project," the rowdy class began to uproar with excitement. Lynn looked over at her friend Margo who returned a grin both knowing who they will choose. " but I'm picking your partners." A course of boo's and aww mans rang through the class. A loud groan came from the Loud girl herself, disappointment with the teacher's statement.

" Now, class, I know it is not always fun to be paired by the teacher but think of it as a way to get to know your classmates and meet new people who you wouldn't normally socialize outside the class." Lynn gave a frown to Margo who offered a shrug as if to say 'what can you do ?' and the return her attention to the teacher. "Now I'm going to read the partners in Alphabetical order by last name, please listen for your name and your partner's name so that you can move to them."

Lynn knew it was going to take some time till got to 'L', so the brunette decides to keep herself entertained with a tired out a piece of lined paper from her notebook and play a game of catch with herself. Lost in deep consecration about keep the wad of paper in the air, when the teacher got to 'Loud', she accidentally lost control of the paper ball causing it to hit a student a seat or two in front of her when the teachers finally was able to pierce through Lynn's bubble. It caused an uproar of laughter among the class once more as the teacher let out a deep sigh. " Ms. Loud, I mustn't remind you every day, that this is not Gym class but Social Studies class. " Lynn let out a sheepish grin." Sorry Ms. B, won't happen again."

The teacher let out a low hm as that was the same response she received from Lynn last week when she was caught playing catch with Margo who sat two rows behind her. " We'll see… anywho, your partner for the assignment is…" Ms. Baker's eyes scanned the list looking for her lost place as the Loud girl kept her fingers crossed hoping she was to get her friend, Margo, not knowing Margo got assigned to another student a while back. And if that wasn't the answer, at least someone who she could at least relate to. "... ah, Maggie Ledridge. Lynn Loud and Maggie Ledridge, you two will be assigned to work together and give a presentation & report on anything topic from the 1940's."

" Maggie Led-what? " The athlete had a confused look on her face and turned to her friend Margo after a quick scan after realizing she had moved seats to only be given a shrug as well. Lynn may have not socially active or traditional popular like her older sisters Lori and Lenni, but she did think she had a pretty good idea of who was who in her grade, but she had never heard of a Maggie Ledroy or whatever before in her life.

A chill ran down her spine as she felt as someone was staring at her with icy cold daggers, scanning the room to find the source. She found herself locking eyes with a pair of eyes with a heavy amount of black eyeliner glaring at her, from two seats in front of her. " Ah...Maggie ?" She gave a huge grin to only received a harsher glare. " I'll take that as a yes," She got up and move herself to an open seat next to the girl." partner. Two for flinching !" Lynn ready herself as if she was to punch the emo in the arm to only received no reaction from her at all. " Aw man… you remind me of my little sis Lucy, I think you two would get along great! Names Lynn Loud, nice to meet you."

" First of all, I know who you are already, secondly we are only partners because Ms. Baker assigned us together, if it wasn't for her I would not be even wasting a single minute talking to you, granted even though life is meaningless and time is a made up concept, I rather not have to waste it with you. Thirdly, since this is a group project and we are going to be forced to spend more of our useless time together, we will only talk among ourselves within the classroom and we will be doing the project at your house. I rather not have to spend any more of my time with you when it is unnecessary. And lastly, I expect nothing less than an 'A' on this grade, granted grades are a meaningless system used by the men in charge to control the masses, I am not losing my phone over a bad grade on this assignment, got it? "

Her words were cold and sharp, much like her appearance. " Yeah yeah, totally gotcha brah, beside Lynn Loud does not come in last place, Lynn Loud is always on top." Lynn huffs a little and puffed her her chest out, stroking her own ego. " Yeah, well we'll see about that. With your track record, I'm surprised you managed to make it this far in this 'eat or be eaten society'." Maggie rolled her eyes and propped her head up with her left hand. " Hey, I'll let you know my track record is at a great 24.47 for a 200 m run." Maggie's left eye twitched. " This project might be the death of me."

The sound of the lunch bell had cut Lynn from her next set of words. " That's the end of that, here is my number, only to be used regarding the project, I'll see you after school. And no, I do not want to have lunch with you." Lynn closed her mouth and put her hand down, with slight surprised that the emo girl knew what she was going to ask her next. Watching her take off, Margo walked herself over to her teammate. " Man, what is her deal ?" Lynn just gave a simply shrug." I don't know man, but I think this project might be a little interesting with Lady of the Night over there. Let's head out now, I hear the cafeteria is serving sloppy joes today."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter and a lot of you, probably all of you are now wondering and asking yourself, "Hey where's Luan? I thought this was a Maggie and Luan fanfic, not Lynn." Yes, yes I do know that I did not include Luan just yet in this chapter, because of a small detail. There is a year difference between the girls so there is no possible explanation on why the two would be working on a school project together if they are in different grades. Don't worry though, Luan will appear in the next chapter as well as the other Loud siblings as we do a time skip to the end of the school day and arrive at the Loud Residence.

Leave a review and hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you guys soon hopefully if this gets enough feedback to continue forward.


	2. Chapter One: Challenge Accepted

Chapter One: Challenge accepted *I made this chapter one bc it was much more detail than the first chapter I published and made that chapter a Prologue instead*

All characters used in this work belong to Chris Savino.

* * *

Maggie Ledridge found herself walking with one of many people who she thought would never even go the rest of her life speaking one word make chit-chat Lynn talked of her's and her team's amazing track history for the Royal Woods Squirrels. Though Lynn had tried to make conversation with Maggie about stuff that interests her, a lack of knowledge on the emo girl's view on how mankind is a vile race and is leading itself to it's down to its own doom with its action left the conversation a little one-sided, Lynn decided to change the topic. They were already started on the wrong foot when Lynn tried to make a joke about how she hit some poor random sap in class with her paper ball, to which she had found out that the poor sap was, in fact, Maggie herself. Still one-sided, as Maggie did not care for her hometown's girl's softball team, she was not much a talkative person anyways so she prefers to let the motor mouth girl tried herself with a self-indulge conversation which will hopefully let the actual discussion of the project go much more smoothly and lack mention of sports.

" Well, here we are !" Maggie brought herself to reality with the outburst and found herself staring at the Loud Residence, a house painted white, with a black colored roof, a porch on the front side, a chimney running up the left side of the house, and a garage on the right side. As they walked to the front porch of the house, the young girl found herself having tread carefully as if in a field of landmines, the landmines, in this case, the landmines were a scattered lot of toys, such as balls, bicycles, and skateboards. Maggie did remember that Lynn had said she had a younger sister, as in a singular sibling. The toys on the property themselves varied from all different age ranges. How many Louds exactly live in the Loud residence? " Uh, Miss Motor Mouth... ?" The alternative tween started to ask as she avoids the last obstacle in her path. " How many siblings do you have exactly ?"

Lynn had already had her hand on the door handle and opened the door to what sounded like a war zone, but in reality, it was just an average day in the Loud House, filled to the brim with all its residences. " Huh? Oh, I have nine sisters and a brother ." She said as she walked through the doorway, to be greeted with the sound of twins bricking with each other, a small toddler telling everyone to clear the way as she appeared to hold an unstable chemical that looked like it was about to blow, a baby crying in the distance, a white(?) haired boy was playing video games in the living room and a blonde teenager who eyes were glued to her cellphone was coming down stairs, not missing a beat. Maggie stood in the doorway flabbergasted at the sight in front of her and wondering what exactly she gotten herself into.

" Hey! How many lips does a flower have?" Brought back into reality by the strange question, turning to its source, Maggie found herself face to face with a pair of big eyes with over-exaggerated pupils that looked like coconuts. Maggie jumped a little from her spot and grab her backpack strap in the heat of the moment. " Tu-lips !" An obnoxious laughter roared out loud from the actual source of the pun, as the dummy was lower to reveal a girl with light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail by a yellow scrunchie. " Get it? Tu-lips." Maggie felt her face heat up with embarrassment as she made eye contact with the comedian and angrily stomped off following after Lynn, who was already upstairs since it looked like downstairs was too crowded. " Aww come on, no need to get all buthurt over it! " The laughter continued once more as Maggie felt the heat rise from her pale cheeks to her ear tips.

Lynn was setting up all the stuff as she thought was necessary on the floor and took notice of Maggie as she stormed in her shared room. " Oh hey there Mags… why does your face look like a ripe tomato ?" Maggie just her a glare and Lynn dropped the subject entirely. " Alright, so we have about a month to write and present a project on a topic of our choice as long as it's from the 1940's. Coolio." Maggie listens to Lynn speak as she dropped her bag down and took a seat on the bed to only jump it as she felt something poke her rear end. Removing the covers to find that it was many different types of equipment for various sports she sat on, she took a seat on the floor instead. " First things, first we got to chose a to- " Maggie had begun to spoke but was soon cut off by the Loud girl. " My name gets to be first on our project thought. "

" Ok first of all that is not a pressing issue since we don't even know what we are going to be doing yet, and second of all, my name would actually be first, according to the alphabet, and last it is impolite to cut someone mid-" " No it is not, Lynn comes before Maggie in the alphabet and Lynn Loud Jr. does not come with anything less than first place." Maggie gave herself a mental facepalm. " Ledridge does." Lynn gave her a most profound confused look." Ledrange ? Who the heck is Ledrange and what do they have to do with our project that they come before me." Maggie did this time, in fact, face palm herself. " It's Ledridge and that's my last name, and 'E' comes before 'Y' in the alphabet. Anyway, how, it does not matter and if it gets you to drop the subject, you can have your name come first then." Lynn was satisfied with that response that she was about to do a small dance of enjoyment." No dancing." Lynn froze mid-jig.

" Oh ? And I was just about to bust out a move, rats." Both Lynn and Maggie turned to the source of the voice to see that it was none other than Luan Loud herself, wearing a cheeky grin on her face." Hey Luan, you need something ?" Lynn asked her older sister with a smile while Maggie only offered the girl a glare remembering the event that took place earlier. " Sort of, more or less I need someone, her to be exact." Luan was playing cute as she made her way into the room, heading towards Maggie. "Boop." Her pointer finger gently bopped the paled face girl's nose, causing a small tingle to travel up her spine and a flash of heat to her face, leaving stunned like a deer in the head lights.

Shaking it off and pushing away the girl's finger before she grabbed the ends of her shirt in embarrassment. " And what would someone like you, want someone like me ?" An olive branch was then shoved in front of her face as the last words left her lips. " I wanted to extend an olive branch." The comedian grins like a fox trying to hold back the giggles caused by the prop joke she made, but in all seriousness, she was truly trying to apologize. A groan came from both girls as they were not amused by the Loud girl's attempt at an apology with a joke as well, but Lynn didn't expect anything less from her big sister. While Maggie only found more annoyances with the girl, she stood up and took the branch with a plastered smile on her face and proceed to snap it in half on her knee. "Oooooh. This just got interesting." Maggie replied with a "thanks, but no thanks" followed by a fake smile directed at the clown. Luan had a surprised look on her face but came right back at this with a pun." Wow, no need to bark at me. "

"Why is everything a giant joke to you? You don't even tell funny jokes." A small gasp came from Luan. " Why can't you lighten up a little huh ?" Luan stepped closer, her nose just an inch away from Maggie. " Why can't you tone it down just a bit." Maggie closed the gap between their noses, mad dogging Luan back. " Alright, alright, unnecessarily roughness on the field, break it up. Break it up. " Lynn step in between them and broke up the glaring contest, while now wearing a referee shirt with a whistle ? " Why don't we all just calm down here?

And settle this like grown women… with a challenge !" Both girls looked at Lynn confused. " Mags doesn't think Luan is funny, and Luan thinks Mags needs to lighten up a bit right ?" They both nod, not sure where this was going. " Then why don't we see who is correct? Luan can try and see if within, let's say… a month or so, can she make Maggie laugh."

" Sounds like a plan, my man. And Loser has to do whatever the Winner says for a whole day" Luan responded and held out her hand for Maggie to shake on it. Maggie agrees to this bet but was no way going to shake Luan's hand. " I'm not shaking that hand." Lynn nodded in agreement. " Yeah, I'm with Mad Mags over here, not after the last time." Luan rolled her eyes and then proceed to pick up a basketball from the floor." Then put your hand on the ball to seal the deal." The sound flesh hitting rubber rang throughout the room. " Deal."

* * *

Well, that is the end of that. Things just got interesting huh? Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and how portrayed the characters. I'll see you all next Saturday for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Two: Rules are set

Chapter Two: Rules are set

All characters used in this work belong to Chris Savino. This also came out longer than what I usually do, but hope you guys still enjoy it.

* * *

"Alright, first things first, we need to set down some ground rules for this challenge making it fair and... challenging," Lynn started pacing back and forth in her bedroom between the competitors, still in her referee outfit. Maggie stood up, crossed arms, leaning against Lucy's...bed(?), while Luan grinned at her fixing her squirting flower on her shirt, from Lynn's bed.

" First rule, no other forms of comedy that you are known for, " Lynn eyed Luan as she continued on." This includes, but is not limited to, pulling pranks, recordings of people's funny situations, making prank calls, funny internet videos, and throwing pies. Oh also, miming, as it does not involve you speaking, so it can not count. "

Maggie let a mental relief sigh, as miming was an art form she is quite fond of, and would not be able not to give the comedian at least a smile for it if she had given a good performance.

" Question. Is Mr. Coconuts allowed to be used, and also props in general ?" Lynn stroking her chin, turned to Maggie, looking for her opinion on the matter.

" Yes, to props in general, but a huge no on the creepy dummy. " Maggie said with a slight bias on the past encounters with Mr. Coconuts.

" Unfair, Ref. Mr. Coconuts and I are a tag team and will leave me at an unfair advantage that I can't have my wing-dummy at my side at all times. " Both Lynn and Maggie looked at Luan, expecting the dummy itself to pop out from somewhere to back her up on this claim, but gladly he did not.

" A dummy is your wingman? And let me guess you use cheesy pickup lines as well huh? Maggie stated with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

" Yes actually, and a moment like this is why I need him because you are you're so adorable that you made me forget my pickup line," Luan said without missing a beat before smirking at the angsty tween. Maggie, at first was confused at where the jokesters was going with this but was caught completely off guard when she delivered at cheesy pickup line, her face heating up again.

" Ref-f-feree I call f-f-foul !" She clenched her fist shut as Luan gave a cheeky eyebrow wiggle.

" Aww what's wrong ? Cat got your tongue ?" Luan let out her signature laugh this time. Lynn blew her whistle.

"Unnecessary distraction! Penalty on Luan Loud. Maggie's request will be granted, because of this, but is only active outside of the Loud House, fair ?" Both girls nodded, Maggie had already started to calm herself down from the unexpected side-blow from Luan.

"Next rule, there will be no official declaration of a winner, without proof of winning." Lynn started wagging her finger."For example, say Luan does receive a smile, even the tiniest of smiles, whether or not teeth were shown, it can not be accounted for as it was done, in a private place, no witness or photographic evidence. That leads the matter at hand, she said, he said, or in this case, she said, she said case. So some type of evidence is needed for Luan Loud, to prove that Maggie Leafridge had indeed give back a response, such a smile. But it will not be an automatic win, as the purpose to prove that she is capable of laughing. It will though, give some brownie points to Luan." Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, as once again, Lynn can't remember her last name.

"Understandable and reasonable." Luan agrees without hesitation, as the rule seemed fair and true to the nature of this challenge.

"Lastly, Maggie has to, when confronted by Luan, stand and listen to the whole joke. No leaving midway or walking away before Luan even has a chance to start the joke, as anything joke could be the joke that ends the game." Maggie bit her bottom lip as Lynn spoke, seeing that Luan can now, at any moment of the day, stop her and keep her trapped as long as a pun is in use, but saw no use in arguing against this.

" Good, now if that is all we have to discuss, I'll be taking leave, to go get ready for battle." Lynn looked over at Maggie, who just shrugged as she had nothing more to say on the matter. Lynn nods, and then proceed to blow her whistle as if she was calling time back in. Luan nodded and took leave, abandoning the tweens again to work on their project. Lynn satisfied with the results with the results went to pick up her favorite basketball to twirl on her fingers.

"Good, now that since that is set-" Lynn cut herself mid-sentence when she realized her fingers were now glued to the basketball and didn't look like they were going to come off that easy."...Luan put superglue on my basketball, and now my fingers are stuck." She began to thrash her arms to try and shake the ball off, but it was no use." Please excuse, I'll be right back. Lisa! You got any of that superglue remover left? Luan did it again!" The comedian's laughter rang from her room when Lynn shouted for their younger sister.

" Wow Lynn, I guess when they say ball is life, they really mean it huh?" Luan replied from her room as Lynn left heading towards the nursery. Maggie face palmed herself, for the third time once more and placed her hand on what she thought was the empty coffin bed that belonged to Lucy Loud. The lid opened itself from the inside when she made contact, causing her to jump as a little girl with hair as dark as charcoal rose from the bed like the undead.

"Sigh, do you understand what you have gotten yourself into there? Luan is an unstoppable force that is ruthless and will stop at nothing to prove her terrible uncle jokes will get some response from you." Lucy asked looking directly at the tween. Maggie took a moment before answering to overview the eight-year-old, dark and gloomy, this must have been the one Loud sister Maggie was informed of back in Social Studies.

"I think I can handle this clown and her mediocre uncle jokes. Lucy, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Lucy asked with some slight confusion, as she was the forgotten Loud out of the eleven children.

"Just a hunch. I'm Maggie." Maggie extended her hand out to shake, but received no response." I'm gonna head downstairs now for a snack. It was nice meeting you." Lucy stood quietly as the tween left and went back to laying in her coffin bed, as the lid shut on its own.

Maggie was making her to the stairs till she met with a flash of yellow and white coming at her before she could even set her foot down on the first set. It was none utter than Luan, ready to take her first official shot. Against her own wishes, Maggie did stop and wait for the pun and it's punchline."Go ahead, I'm listening." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm taking part in a stair climbing competition. Guess I better step up my game." Luan let out her laugh as Maggie just rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the pun and continue downstairs. "People like you just don't get my puns. They think they're funny." Maggie let out a groan as the second attempt was shot. She looked back at the comedian giving her a 'Really ?' look who merrily just grin. Maggie quickly turn as she felt her ears burning slightly and a knot in her stomach forming. Luan proceeds to take out a tape recorder and make a note that the subject gets flustered easily by compliments and smiles. Maggie made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, and sees a fruit bowl on the table. She reached for a banana but was interrupted by a certain braces wearing brunette who appeared to have popped out of nowhere behind the table.

"What is Beethoven's favorite fruit? Banana..na...! Banana..na...!" She sang the last part to the tune of Beethoven's 5th symphony. Maggie merely raised an eyebrow as if trying to say 'Is that the best you got ?' and then reached instead for an apple.

"Cute, but I think I'll stick with an apple instead. Nice attempt though, Class Clown." Maggie said as she started to head out through the dining and into the living room.

"Subject thinks I'm cute and has given me a pet name," Luan spoke into her voice recorder once more. She proceeds to run after the girl to strike her with her next move. She stopped her at the living room and whistle first, for the family's pet canary Walt, who came and sat on her pointer finger."A friend of mine tried to annoy me with bird puns, but I soon realized that toucan play at that game." As the Joker laughed at her own, both the girl and the Canary weren't having it. Walt upset that he was forced to take part in this bird-related pun, proceed to take off but left Luan a little present on her head as he took flight. " Aww poop. Literally." Luan said as a frown appeared on her face.

This did though, actually get a smile out of Maggie, small, with no teeth, but it was a smile no less, putting her hand on her chin. " I think the Canary really enjoy that one." Luan's frown slowly disappeared and turned into a grin as she notices the emo girl smiling at her.

"You know, you really look cute, when you smile," Luan stated causing the younger girl to blush and then storm off in embarrassment back upstairs to Lynn's room.

It was around five o'clock at the Loud House, and Maggie thought it was about time to head home. She needs to collect and ponder her thoughts about the day she just had in her own home, free of older or younger siblings. So lost in her own head, thinking about dumb Luan, and her stupid puns, and her stupidly cute face, and that obnoxious laugh that rings in her ears when she thinks too much about it was unaware of the pet hamster, in his clear hamster ball, that she placed her foot on. About to take a nosedive into the bottom floor of the stairs, she was rescued by none other than Luan Loud, who was stepping out of the dining room, carrying a banana cream pie. Luan hears the younger girl's yelp as she took flight and raced over to catch the girl before she had a dinner consisting of carpet, tossing her pie in the air.

To Maggie, everything took place in slow motion, from tripping on the stairs to Luan catching her and holding her. Luan's arms were wrapped around Maggie's sides as their faces were nose touching and Maggie's knees were buckled against the older girl's thighs.

"Looks like you really fell for me huh ?" Maggie felt as if the world was standing still and for a moment felt, a strange feeling as she and Luan stared back at each other, both unaware of reality, lost in each other's presence. Reality came back to the both of them, as the banana cream pie, made it's way back down onto Maggie's head.

* * *

So how are you guys feel about this so far? Also please do tell me how you what you think about how I'm portraying the characters, especially Maggie due to the fact she is just a background character with no actual set personality type or background to set up a good base on. Also, shoutout to a certain guest reader/reviewer, you sir or madam, are awesome for giving advice on my paragraph structure, you know who you are.


	4. Chapter Three: Puns and Betrayal

Chapter Three: Puns and betrayal

All characters used in this work belong to Chris Savino.

A/N: The character that is Maggie's best friend in this work is a background character from Maggie's birthday party and I will be using the name Vivian for her.

* * *

" And then yesterday, she had the nerve to to tell a flower joke which involved that stupid pink flower she always wears, that squirts out water, it's one of those stupid gags, and it hits me right in the face !"

~FLASHBACK~

"Hey, Maggie! What did the overly excited gardener do when spring finally arrived?" The comedian asked the tween she caught before leaving the Loud residence after another day of working on the history project in front of their yard. "He wet his plants!" As soon as she had delivered that pun, the squirting flower pinned to her shirt went off, nailing Maggie right in the face. This, of course, caused the heavy amount of black eyeliner on Maggie to run down her." Ahahahaha, ooh Maggie, you got a little something on your face. " Luan gesturing towards the running eyeliner." Right… everywhere." She began to pull out of her pocket, her rainbow-colored infinity handkerchief." Here let me get that for ya." She boop her nose with a smile.

~FLASHBACK ENDs~

Maggie was ranting off once again to her best friend in the whole world, Vivian as they were walking to Royal Woods Middle School. Vivian was an emo girl, who was almost always seen in a black beanie, her average black with a shade of gray in the middle forming a triangle shirt, a gray skirt, and black/gray knee high socks. She would a stereotypical looking angsty tween had it not been for her Marilyn blonde hair, which she would have dye to a darker color if her parents would let her. Vivian merely was giving a nod, here and now, with a few 'Uh huh" or 'Yeah' as her friend wasn't exactly leaving room for Vivian to make an actual comment on the issue itself. She was listening though, making mental notes on what she was hearing and drawing her conclusions.

" How long again, has it been? Since the challenge itself has started again Mags?" Vivian asked as Maggie took a breath mid-rant, not knowing when she will actually have a chance to speak again. Looking over at her gloomy friend, who was so wrapped up in the small issues, that she couldn't see the big picture in front of them. " Because you told me if I remember correctly this is only supposed to last about a month?"

"Yeah, just a month, and it's only been about two weeks by the end of this week." Maggie started, dreading more than usual, being alive, or at least she assumed she was. "And it has been the worst two weeks of my entire existence by far."

'Or the best.' Vivian thought to herself. "Can you start at the beginning again, for clarification reasons, and help me process it all correctly." Maggie sighed but compelled with her friend's wish, not really sure why she needs to clarify her own thoughts on the matter. Wasn't it just black and white?

"Well, it starts on Monday with the actually with the day of the challenge being set. But I'm not going to retell that day again, but I'll move to the next day."

~FLASHBACK ~

Maggie was making her up the stairs on the front porch of the Loud House and about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open and she was greeted by no other than her favorite Loud. "Why did the scientist install a knocker on his door? He wanted to win the No-bell prize!" Luan merely laughed at the pun while Maggie clutched at her beating heart. She may have when death with open arms in theory, but if this was the way she was going, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to meet her maker yet.

Lynn and Maggie were sitting down at the dinner table, taking a small snack break from the project. Lynn was happily munching on a marinara meatball sub while Maggie stuck to a plain old, ham and cheese sandwich.

"Mmm, man do I love marinara meatball subs. Wanna bite?" Lynn shoved the half eaten sub in Maggie's face, dripping marinara sauce as she waved it a bit. Granted, Maggie would admit the sub did look tasty, and the dripping sauce reminded her of blood, but the mess on Lynn's face and her talking with her mouth still full was a major turn off.

"Thanks, but no thanks Ponytail. I'll stick with the classics." Maggie answered back, shoving away the sub as Lynn shrugged and went back to eating, thinking 'Hmm well more for me.'

"What do you call an academically successful slice of bread?" The question came from Luan, as she leaned against the doorway. Both tweens merely looked at her, unamused, but listening to what the Jokester was saying. "An honor roll." Her laugh rang out, as Maggie and Lynn merely groan.

"Booooo!" Lynn said, then proceed to take a meatball and then throw at her older sister, nailing her right on the forehead." Bullseye!" This did cause a small chuckle to come out of the emo girl.

"Nice shot Loud." Maggie offered her a high five.

Maggie was quiet and peaceful reading a novel, 'Alice in Wonderland and Philosophy: Curiouser and Curiouser' under a tree in Ketcham Park. The book itself was a novel was an insight view of both Lewis Carroll's classic book and director Grim Furton's remake of Alice in Wonderland. Unknowing to the tween, she wasn't alone as she thought she was, as a certain comedian was currently sitting above her on a branch readying herself for their next surprise attack.

"I'm reading a book about anti-gravity." Luan spoke as she swung herself downwards towards the girl, hanging with her knees hugging the branch for support. This did though cause the emo tween great fear as the words were said directly to her face.

"It's impossible to put down." Luan let out her laugh as Maggie merely frowned at her, shutting her book, but she did notice the comedian was wearing a pair of Groucho Marx glasses.

"Not funny, or cute. The joke and your vampire stunt. Besides what's with the dumb glasses?" Maggie asked and gently tap the fake nose.

"Hey, I'll have you know, that these glasses are a pair of Groucho Marx glasses, plus my reading glasses," Luan stated proudly, as she took off the glasses and passed them to Maggie to prove that it was indeed, reading glasses. Maggie took the glasses, moving back the strands of hair at the side of her face and put the glasses on, causing her vision to get blurry.

"Looks like you were not lying, and might I said, your vision is just as bad as your jokes." She said attempting to tell the blur of white and yellow that was Luan.

~FLASHBACK ENDs~

"There was even a few dumb knock-knock jokes, here and there. I can't even believe she had the nerve to use a low form of humor, that even six-year-olds can do." Maggie said with disgust and annoyance in her voice. Vivian nod and the looked forward as they walked.

"And what was Luan's reaction to each situation?" Vivian asked, with no emotion as usual. Maggie looked at the shorter girl, with confusion. "What were Luan's reactions towards your responses to each pun, whether it be physical or verbal," Vivian repeated and clarified herself.

"Well, with the squirting flower gag...she took the time to use her infinity handkerchief to wipe off the running eyeliner off my face. And then she…" Maggie felt her cheeks heat up as she remembers what exactly Luan had told her." She said that she hadn't noticed just how pretty my eyes were, due to the makeup." Maggie fell silent before she continued on. After she gave that memory a thought Maggie started to slow down. "The sandwich incident, caused her to smile at me because… I let out a chuckle, not because of her joke but because Sporty Barbie threw a meatball at her. And the smile looked, or at least felt like it was meant for me personally." Maggie had completely come to a stop right outside the Middle school. "And with the book scare, she apologized for it, but only after she complimented me on her glasses, saying that they were a good look…" She calmed up as her face grew redder recalling the next events.

Vivian raised an eyebrow noticing her disturbing silence now. "What happened after that?"

Maggie covered her face as she spoke. "I kept her glasses but pushed them up as she came down as notice the book in my hands. She then took interested in the book, so we talked about the book, for a good hour. And I wasn't upset with her company...it was nice for a change."

Vivian nodded before leaving her friend and heading insight causing Maggie to run after the girl, slightly mad that her friend left her outside but more upset with the fact that she made her relive those events in her head.

"Hey! Get back here!" Maggie chased after her friend who was already heading towards their lockers. When she did reach her friend in front of her lockers, she viciously shook her friend. "What is the big idea of giving the psychologist treatment, making remember those things only to move on as if it means nothing and not tell me?"

"I-i-if yo-o-ou sto-o-op shak-k-king me-e-e, I'll te-e-ell yo-o-ou." Vivian stated with no emotion even with shook like a baby's rattle. Maggie let her go and apologize to her before she went to open her locker and was met with quite the surprise.

"Claustrophobic people are more productive thinking out of the box." Luan said as she was crammed inside the young girl's locker, waiting for the moment for this 'perfect' of course caused both girls to scream in fear, Vivian without much emotion in her scream of course.

"Vivian switch lockers with me." Maggie said while trying to bring down her heart rate. Maggie then proceeds shut the locker close with Luan still inside. "And we'll finish our talk later." She walks away to her first class.

"Sure whatever." Vivian answers back and then proceed to look at Maggie's locker, before giving a few knocks, causing the locker door to open again, with the Loud girl still inside. "Luan Loud I assume?" Luan nodded at the smaller blonde.

"Hey there, Vivian? Wanna be a pal and give me a hand?" Luan asked as she found herself a tad stuck in the locker. Vivian just merely gave her a slow clap which caused Luan to laugh at the joke. "Nice, but serious I think I'm stuck." Vivian nodded and started pulling on the older girl till she pops out, and land on top of the younger girl. "Sorry about that, but thanks for the hand." Luan got off the younger girl and put her hand out for to help her up but she just laid down on the ground.

"No problem, but since I help you, I'm gonna need a favor out of you in return, first buy and have lunch with me."

Maggie waited in their hangout spot for her friend Vivian. The young emotionless was running late, as she would the first one normal waiting by the soda machine and telling Maggie that she was late whenever she arrived, which was not true. She looked at the two sacks of lunch she held in her hands, one prepared by her mom which included a sandwich that was alway cut into some "cute" shape, some snacks like chips or sweets and a juice was Vivian's lunch as her parents didn't exactly give her a normal tween diet, and Maggie was not fond of her mother's desire to give her lunch that looked like it was meant for an elementary schooler. The other, being a lunch sack Maggie prepared for herself. Maggie tried of waiting decided to buy a drink from the machine but found herself struggling with the machine as it would not take her money, causing her to get frustrated and start banging on the machine, muttering a few colorful choices of words. Unaware to her, she wasn't alone as a certain someone was walking up to her.

"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?" Luan asked the tween as she walked over to her, seeing her struggle with the old machine. She took the dollar that the machine won't take, gave it a good rubbed down and then put it back in, picked the soda of the emo's choice and gently bumped the machine causing said soda pop to come out. "He was lucky it was a soft drink." She said as she picked up the drink and handed it off to her with a smile.

"Thanks, Jokester." She said taking the drink, she felt a small spark when their hands slightly touched the handoff. But she shook it off as nothing as she opened the can.

"Don't mention it. So what's a girl like you, doing waiting in a place like this." Luan said with a smile, leaning up against the machine. Maggie rolled her eyes at the dumb line.

"I'm just...waiting for a friend." Maggie said, not wanting to indulge the comedian with too much information. Luan nodded and decided it was a good enough answer for her. "What are you doing here?" Maggie looked at her with a small smirk, "Was there a traffic jam on the way to the cafeteria that the clown car that comes for you is running late?"

Luan let out a giggle and smiled afterward at the girl. "No, I'm just gonna meet up with one else for the day, speaking of that, I probably shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Luan said looking at the entrance to the cafeteria and saying her goodbyes before parting ways. Maggie saw her off as she drank her King Kola, but did a spit take when she saw exactly where the Loud girl was heading.

"V-v-Vivian ?" Maggie clenched her free hand as she left a knot form at the bottom of her stomach.

"Hey Loud, you're late. I've been waiting for so long, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get a slice of pizza before they sell out." Vivian stated blankly at the Loud who merely gave a cheeky grin with an apology before the two got in the lunch line.

Maggie wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling. It couldn't be jealously, because Vivian was her own person and free to hang out with whoever she care to. And Luan was just a pest that found her way into her life, nothing more, nothing less. Was it hurt, because either of them had the nerve to say that they were going to hang out together, at lunch, and what appeared to be a lunch date? No, that was too far fetched, Vivian was not interested in girls, Maggie would have known, but Luan, that was a whole other story that she couldn't answer for sure. Loneliness because was being left out of the mix? Nah, Maggie did have friends other Vivian, and as Vivian emotionlessly tells her when she discovers a new trait from the girl, she has a life outside of her as knew though that she had felt this pain before, a long time ago. And she much rather leaves those scars back in the past.

* * *

Wondered what exactly they are going to do on this "lunch date" of theirs. Only time will tell, till next Saturday, see you guys then. Oh wait, a quick shoutout to two certain guest who suggested that I do some writing involving Luan and Luna's status as roommates and Luna's recent sexuality reveal as a factor and to add some Luam into this luaggie fanfic, kudos to you guys bc you guys actually suggested two plot devices that I plan to use in Chapters Five, Six, & Ten, so hopefully with that info, you guys will be quite pleased with those chapters ;)


	5. Chapter Four: Acceptance is made

Chapter Four: Acceptance is made

All characters used in this work belong to Chris Savino.

A/N: I've already stated that Maggie does not have an official last name, and gave her an up one for the purpose of this work of fiction. But what I didn't state as well, Maggie will be short Magdalene, as that is what Maggie is usually a nickname for. And Vivian's full name will be Vivian Arzt.

Maggie's outfit design for when she is younger credit goes to both artist bunnyabsentia & coyoterom

Check their tumblrs, both are amazing artists

* * *

Vivian was walking herself to her and her best friend Maggie's meeting to walk home together. Though, she walked with a little skip with each step as she was quite pleased with herself with the information and data she had induced from both Maggie and Luan. "Maggie will be quite pleased with me."

~FLASHBACK~

"So Miss Luan Loud, word on the school blacktop is you are quite an impressive comedian, care to comment on that?" Vivian asked the older girl as they ate their lunch together behind the school's gym. Vivian, of course, could give two clown shoes on the subject matter she was asking but, being the product of two psychologists and always under a constant treatment as one of their patients since the day she came out, Vivian knew how to manipulate people to get what she wants from them. With Luan, it was light stroking of her ego, and giving her what she desires most, validation of her comedy as that is the young girl only notable trait that differs her from the rest of the world, and her large amount of siblings. It was a good doorway to get inside her head.

" Well, I don't normally toot my own horn…" Luan said shyly as she pulls out a bike horn and held it out towards the young Marilyn blonde haired girl. "But you can." She let out a laugh as Vivian happily complied and honked the horn. " But in all seriousness Vivi, can I call you Vivi? I'm just your average comedian with a successful comedy-themed website and birthday business called Funny Business Inc, you may have heard of them. "Luan answered back proudly as if she was being interviewed. Vivian kept this charade up, throwing a few emotionless laughs every now and then, before hitting the actual main topic.

"So Luan, I also heard from a little birdy that you are taking part in a comedy challenge with a certain seventh grader here in Royal Woods, care to comment?" Vivian asked with a smile.

~FLASHBACK ENDs~

"They will most definitely be surprised and pleased with this new information I have require for her," Vivian said with most confidence. Then in the midst of walking, Maggie came into view and Vivian started running towards her friend, unusually showing a small amount of excitement. "Oh Magdalene my dear, you will not believe what I have discovered about-" Vivian stopped mid sentence as when she did reach Maggie, she was not met with the normal, could care less about meaningless schoolgirl issues, more focused on how our man driven society filled with greedy politicians were driving us all to the bottom pits of hell. It was something more like this, "Vivian Arzt, you are officially dead to me." Maggie started staring down the shorter girl, who had no expression whatsoever to this statement.

"Figuratively or literally?" Vivian asked as she stopped in front of her friend, wondering what miscalculation she must have made to upset her friend this much. She must have found out that it was her that it had been her that accidentally read her diary, trying to find new reading material.

"Literally," Maggie stated and then turned her back on the girl and began walking home without her. Vivian just trailed after her though, not giving a care to what her friend had said, because it was obvious that something was causing the girl some great distress and she was taking it out on them was the only way she knew to cope, with anger and building up a stronger defense system.

"What have I done to upset you?" Vivian said as struggled to keep up with the taller, but bumped into her when Maggie has stopped.

"What have you done?" Maggie turned around and looked at her friend with a beet red color face that didn't look friendly.

"I see that I may have made another miscalculation...why don't you tell what I did so I can sincerely apologize, maybe, for it." Vivian said as she fiddled with her beanie, a habit she only does when she is nervous. Maggie stared at the young girl for awhile in silence, thinking of reasons why she shouldn't listen to the girl and just move on, but she was coming up as she knew, deep down that Vivian may act without proper thought, she would never intentionally hurt her. She knew her too well and vice versa.

"Vivian, I saw what you were doing at lunch, instead of our normal routine, not that it matters what you freely chose to do, but that is not the point. Your actions are causing me a deep pain and not the good kind." Maggie stared at the girl of the shorter statute, who merely had an expression similar to Windows 95 as if she was not piecing together what exactly she did was wrong, something that Maggie knew Vivian did so well with things that involved other human's feelings.

'What is she getting at?' Vivian thought to herself, staring at her friend, trying to read her facial expression for a hint but was drawing up blanks. 'Yes, I didn't hang out with Maggie today, she has already stated that wasn't the problem. All I did out of the norm was not hang out with Maggie, but instead hung out with Luan to gather more information without...oh.' A light turned on in Vivian's head, causing her to slam a fist onto the palm of her other hand. 'I hung out with Luan, the person of interest to Maggie without informing Maggie, leaving her to conjure up many and any possible answers that were not true and possibly open some old wounds, we promised each other we would not pick out. "Oh...I see my miscalculation now, I did not sit and have lunch with you, but with Miss Loud instead, without informing you my reasons for it, leaving feeling alone and vulnerable again like you did as a child…" Vivian trailed off at the last part, before touching areas she knew were no-no's. "I was only thinking of the reaction I would get from you after these events a occurred. I am sorry for my actions, please forgive me." Vivian then proceeds to then give Maggie a "hug", which in her case was wrapping her arms around the person weirdly and then patting them. Maggie merely sighed at the young girl, having cooled down and remembering that Vivian has social issues that were not exactly her fault which affects her actions and returned the "hug" and patted the girl's head as a sign between them that meant that we were good now.

"I accept your apology, I over reacted and didn't take into consideration your quirks. Come on, let's go home and finish our conversation about this there." Maggie said, giving the young girl a smile, a physical sign, which Vivian merely nodded and let go as the two young girls proceed to walk home.

"Hey Vivian, how's your project with Margo going anyways?" Maggie asked, deciding to change the subject matter to something more light hearted. Both Vivian and Maggie were classmates in 's Social Studies class. "Oh Ms. Margaret or Margo as she prefers, yeah she is an okay person. She and I decided to do our project on President Theodore Roosevelt's domestic program, The Square Deal. Aren't you and Ponytail doing you guy's project on Women's' Baseball League during the 1940's?" Vivian asked keeping her face forward and walking with her arms out as if she was on a tightrope. Maggie nodded at her smaller friend with a small smile, such a strange person but with such an interesting story to tell the world.

"Yeah, it was the only thing that we could both agree to work on, that could keep us both content on the matter." Maggie scratched the back of her head though, as she continued to speak. "In all trueness, Motormouth Loud isn't such a nuisance on our society as I thought from afar. She has been trying to actually teach me how to play baseball, granted I will never actually use any of these skills...it is a tab bit enjoyable. Though Lynn is...very fond of balls or sports equipment in general." Maggie said as she recalled a time where she had planned to actually play catch with the Loud's Pitbull Terrier pup when instead Lynn and the dog both ran after it and Lynn had caught and returned it, after a small struggle to put it down.

"Moooooooom, I'm home! And Vivian is here!" Maggie yelled as she walked through the front door of her home, grabbing the attention of a Siamese Cat, that went by the name Morticia. "Hello, Morticia. Did you miss me?" The emo asked the small cat that made it's way to her owner and was rubbing her facing against her legs, wanting all the attention to be focused on her.

" Hi Sweetheart, Hello Vivian, how was school today? Anything new happened at school? asked , Maggie's single parent mom, who was trying to at least make a snack that her thirteen-year-old would at least eat, let alone not give a philosophical response on how she could not possibly eat that. And if all else fail, she would merely give the food to Vivian who would gladly accept it and later try to force Maggie to eat it too. " I made you girls some snacks." She said as Maggie and Vivian walked by, heading towards her room, Morticia trailing right behind them.

"Same old prison which was created to create a continuing mass of conformist while crushes artist nature to force children to fall victim to their colorless society." Maggie stated as she walked passed her mom and the plate of snacks." Not hungry."

"Hello, . I'll take that." Vivian greeted the women as walked passed her, taking the plate of food though before she took leave as well. smiled at the younger girl, as they both the drill, and she saw the other girl as a second daughter.

Vivian with the plate in her hands plopped herself down on the bean bag chair that sat on the floor by Maggie's bed. Maggie's room looked that of what one expects of a stereotypical emo teen upset at the world and their parent(s). The overall color scheme of the room consisted of shades of purples, blacks,grays, and whites. The walls wore many band posters such as My Toxic Relationship, 21 Flight Attendants, Come Inside Male, Agitation at the Club!, and etc. A cork board also hung on the wall, it featured many pictures of Maggie's favorite things and photos of both her and is that of their first meeting, Maggie, having not yet reached this angsty phase, Maggie was smiling with pigtails, and a more cheerful outfit that consisted of greens, yellows, and watermelon pink. Vivian hadn't changed style much, but her younger self consisted of blues and owls.

Maggie looked at the smaller girl, who merely ate the snacks she was offered while holding her dear Morticia. "Alright Arzt, spill your guts out, but start from the beginning, like what this morning about then moved on to lunch." Morticia meowed in agreement as Maggie scratched behind her ears. Vivian merely stared back, still chewing before she spoke up.

"Ok, well let's see, this morning, this morning…" Vivian was rambling trying to remember what exactly Maggie was hinting at what she forgot. "...oh right. My conclusion on the true nature of your relationship with Luan Loud. And my conclusion is that you have taken a romantic interest in the older girl. How much, now that's where data got fuzzy but like a good amount." Maggie stopped petting her cat and merely stared at her friend with a look of disbelief, while Morticia started meowing in annoyance at her owner for stopping.

"I do not have feelings for Luan. Vivian, you do not know what your talking about, and have no actual proof to back that stupid thought of yours." Maggie had placed her cat down on the bed, much to its dislike and walked closer, jabbing her finger into her friend's chest with pink tinted cheeks. "Luan Loud is a…is a thorn in my side and a physical and mental pain to my existence." Vivian merely looked at her friend.

"Shock and denial, that's to be expected. Look, Maggie, everyone has skeletons in their closets, you and me both are not exceptions. But we both know that skeletons are not the only thing you are hiding in your closet. "Vivian whispered that last part to her friend, as her face grew redder with embarrassment at the correct accusation. It was true, skeletons were hidden in her closet, but skeletons weren't the only thing Maggie hid from the rest of the world. Maggie herself was in the closet and had some trouble coming to terms with it, but she knew, deep down, she knew she was anything but heterosexual. Far from it.

"Look here Vivi, let's get something straight here," Maggie said as she as picked up her friend from the chair. "I...may not be straight, but no way in hell do I have feelings for Luan Loud." She shook her friend a little as she spoke while Vivian merely took it like a champ. "I agree I find myself fond of girls over guys sometimes… but I would rather fond over anyone else, heck I would even consider Lynn, anyone but Luan."

"Anger and bargaining, four out of seven so far," Vivian said looking at Morticia. "just three stages left and then we can start making progress." The cat merely stared back as it made itself at home on Maggie's pillows. "Look, Maggie, if it helps you move along fast, say you did have feelings for Luan, you and I have no way for sure to know if she has similar feelings. I mean I have an idea, which is I was trying to figure out during lunch, but I'll get to that later." Vivian said knowing that this would lead Maggie down the path of "depression" sort of to speak, and the testing stages, knocking down two more pegs.

"Your right…" Maggie let her friend go, and started pacing back and forth rambling on that even under a "possible alternative life" that if and if she did have feelings for Luan, Luan was a grade above them, no way to find out during school hours, or even know if she had interest in girls, and even a younger teen girl who is the complete opposite of her. "There is no way Luan would even considerably have any remote feelings for me the way I act and treat her." Maggie said as she flopped herself down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She then, after a moment of deep sulking, well more than usual and on a different topic, but Maggie had reached the Testing stage. "Wait a minute...you said had talked to Luan at lunch to get more data, so that means something good right?" Maggie asked a little too eager for someone who didn't like Luan supposedly. "Not that I care, because I care less if anything." Her blushing face said otherwise.

"I talked to Luan, to get her point of the challenge she had made with you, and asked questions similar to you this morning. And, it seems that Luan is quite fond of you as well, and talks quite well things about you." Vivian said as Maggie started smiling and covering her face to hide the butterflies she felt in her stomach. "She also complimented on you looks, and actions, such as you look so cute when upset, or how when you took her glasses, she wished she had taken a picture, or that even your littlest of chuckles, even if not caused by herself were music to her ears. Granted she then tried to brush them off as nothing but the way you are acting now is very similar to how she was acting during lunch. She is just more open about her feelings but not sure if she should have them as well." Vivian said as she walked over to her and leered over the blushing mess Maggie had turned into, a side of her she hadn't seen in a long time but was happy to see again.

"She thinks I am c-c-cute?" Acceptance was reached. "Ok maybe, just maybe I do have just a little crush on Luan."

In the Loud Residence, a certain Jokester was waiting for a certain Rocker's band practice to come to end. Luan stood shaking as she raised her fist to knock on the garage door. 'Calm down, you can do this, it's just a few questions, free of complete judgment. You know this will end okay, no need to make such a fuss about.' Luan took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door. "Luna… Can we talk?"

* * *

Ooooh, I wonder what Luan want's to talk to her big sister Luna about? Any ideas anyone? Well, we will find out next time. I have an important announcement to make though, due to personal reasons, I will be switching from a weekly update to two-week update so next chapter won't come out till 7/29 and I will continue to do this

Remember to Review, Fav, and Follow please~


	6. Chapter Five: Sisterly Advice

Chapter Five: Sisterly Advice

All characters used in this work belong to Chris Savino.

* * *

"Luna… Can we talk?" Luan asked, standing in the doorway of their family's garage. She fiddled with the front of her shirt, nervous still, wondering if this was even a good idea to do. Luna, the fifteen-year-old rocker had just finished up band practice with her friend and was just putting away her electric guitar before heading inside.

"Sure thing little dudette, what's up?" Luna asked, starting to look up towards her younger sister and roommate. She could see that Luan was physical distraught, and shown concern for her sis. "What's got you wound up so tight there? Did you do something majorly bad, brah?" she asked light heartedly joking, to only be responded with a head shook from Luan. She got up and walked herself over to the door and wrapped her sis into a side hug, gently rubbing her sis's shoulder. "Come on now, tell your big sister Lunes. What's got you all shook up huh?" Luan merely glanced up at her sis before back down at her feet, muttering 'no one calls you Lunes but you' letting a deep sigh out.

"Luna… I need some...relationship advice…" She physically could feel her face heating up with embarrassment as she spoke. Luna let out a mental sigh of relief when Luan spoke, she honestly thought she was going to have to march herself down to the middle school or something and teach some jerk a lesson or too. Luan gently patted her arm.

"You scared me there for Lulu, I thought I was gonna have to school some clowns for picking on you or something." She smiled at her sis who merely gave a forced smile back. Something was still wrong, but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Not that I'm not flattered that you came to me, shouldn't you be asking someone like Lori about this kind of stuff? I'm not turning you down or anything, I'm just not so sure I'm the best love expert." Luan said scratching her head, she really was flattered but she would think she would be like choice 'B', asking on how to woo someone with some song or how to flare up a proposal, not helping you out find out if a person likes you back or if you like a certain person. That was definitely up Lori's alley more than Luna's.

"...It's not something exactly I can ask Lori about…It about something you know more than she ever will..." Luan's grip on her shirt tighten as her face reddened. A light bulb when off in Luna's head as she realized what was really going on. Her little Lulu was in need of relationship advice, it just didn't apply to a male crush. And who could give the best advice on that?

"Aaah...I see, come on, let's continue this talk up in our room huh?" Luna gently kissed her sister's head as she nodded in agreement.

Luna was putting on a record that would drown out whatever she and Luan were talking and had a nice bass that echoed enough in the vents to keep out any unwanted listeners from tuning in on them as well. Luan was sitting on her bed, clutching Mr. Coconuts against her chest looking at the ground still. Luna sat next to her Lil sis and decided to be the one to get the ball rolling.

"So little dudette, what's seems to seem to be eating you up inside?" Luna asked as forced Luan to look up at her. "Huh? What burning questions of the heart do you have for the Lunes?" Luna had a smile this time, knowing exactly what response she will get from her sis.

"No one calls you Lunes but yourself, but then again you're too far out in space to hear huh Rock-star." Mr. Coconuts had "responded instead" of Luan as she merely looked at her sister with an unamused look on her face. That wasn't exactly what Luna expect but, hey it was progress even if it was Luan's a tad bit harsh criticization, being told by her dummy.

"Tad harsh little man, but I see we aren't so ready to put our hearts on our sleeves just yet." Luna said, but understood, she didn't know the exact situation her sis was in, but it was something way too personal she was putting up a wall with being the middleman."How about you give me the rundown on the situation, ." Luna said avoiding eye contact with Luan to try and draw her out of her shell.

"My big dummy here seems to be having lady trouble." Mr. Coconuts replied with an exhausted sigh." She seems to be head over clown shoes for this younger gal." scratched his head, with the help of Luan of course. "She isn't exactly the typical girl, she ain't your girl next door type either though, but she definitely is quite the opposite of what you might have expected to be the ideal dame for chuckles here." Luan's voice slowly started to break through. "I guess the pickle she has found herself in is, how do you tell if someone, someone way out of your league, heck they might as well not be playing the same sport, has...similar feelings about you?" Luan's voice finally broke through instead of .

"Ahh looks like the girl of many voices has found her own voice once again." Luna said with a smile as she pulled Luan into a side hug. "And the first she says is the ultimate question hopeless romantic souls have asked over and over again, how do you tell if someone who is "out of your league" likes you back." Luna made air quotes as she spoke. "And the Magic 8 ball says… there is no way to tell unless you ask them yourself brah." Luna said with an apologetic smile.

Luan groans and threw herself back on the bed, covering her face. "That's not the answer I was looking for though Luna and you know it." She pulled away one hand and glared at her older sister before speaking up again. "I think I might really like this girl, even more than I did with Benny and I am so lost in my own head, it's even not funny and I think everything has at least some humor to it."

Luna let out a slight distress sigh as Luan spoke. Ah yes, Benny, a fellow classmate and former crush of Luan, sadly though it didn't last very long, unlike her other siblings crushes. " Hey come on now, don't you quit on me just yet, we're halfway there. Why don't we start at the very beginning and we figure this out together huh Lulu? "

Luan merely stared at her older sis before she gave in and told her the whole story. "Well, I guess it all started about two weeks ago when Lynn brought her home to work on a school project. It wasn't the first time we have met, but it was the first time we actually talk, but…" Luan trailed off as she looked away from Luna.

"But?" Luna made her look back at her, knowing already what she was going to say but was still hoping that wasn't the case.

"I may or may not have started on the wrong foot with her because of my jokes, and may have worse it by agreeing to do this dumb challenge because I thought she needed to lighten up a bit where we see if I can make her laugh within one month." Luan couldn't meet Luna in the eyes. Luna groans as she facepalm.

"Dude…"

"I know, I know, I know, but at first I was only in it for the challenge, but then...click something change." Luan said as she made a gestured with her hands, looking at Luna with a twinkle in her eyes. " I'm still trying to make her at least crack at smile at me, but I could careless whether I win or not. I just want to see her cute face with a smile or laughing because of me." Luan smiled big when the mental image came into her head." At first, it was subtle, I found myself enjoying her company and her snarky remarks to my hilarious jokes, but then… I started wanting a little more from it." Luan covered her face as she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "But she is like on a whole other level that I can't even." Luan pulled away her hands as she slams them down at her sides.

She pulled herself up and looked at Luna, who was merely smirking as she was listening to her Lil sis rant on about her dream girl. "Man little dudette, you really got it bad for her doncha ?" Luna thought to herself for a second. "Was I like this when I first told you about Sam?"

"Yes. Yes. You were rockstar." answered for Luan with a slightly annoyed looked on his face.

"But a problem I have is she is a year younger than me and she has a much deeper interpretation of the arts, it's honestly one of the coolest things about her though." Luan started talking again. "Nor do I know if she likes girls as well, but that's a whole another problem on its own. She is way too high class for my sense of humor. And she already doesn't think my jokes aren't funny so that means she must already not like. Aww man, this really is like Benny all over again, but this time it's with a girl who's younger than me." Luan started rambling on with the worst case scenario playing in her head. "She probably thinks I'm some weirdo eighth grader who makes dumb jokes and gets stupid crushes on younger girls like creepy and I can't even salvage together a friendship because this relationship was doomed from the start like the fricking Titanic and I was the ice-" Luan was cut off when Luna slapped her in the face with one of her own rubber chicken to snap her out of it.

"Sorry little dudette but you were spiraling down a dark path of "what if's" and "maybe's" and you don't need to be thinking like that," Luna said apologetically.

"Thanks, I need that Luna." Luan said as she rubbed her slightly reddening cheek.

"Do something like that again though and I'll introduce my cousin, Louisville Slugger" as he shook a fist at Luna.

Luna merely put her hands up in defense before she spoke up. "Now come sis, you are being wickedly harsh on yourself like I was about Sam and what did you all have to same about that." Luna smiled as she gently poked Luan's side.

"We told you that there was no way someone like Sam couldn't like an awesome people like you back and that if she didn't, it was her lost." Luan said with some dread in her voice. "But this is totally different from Sam, you and Sam are like a match made in heaven. Maggie and I are totally different people, age and personality type. Plus you at least had some idea if Sam like girls too, when you were madly crushing on her right?"

"Nope, I went totally without a clear idea, because my awesome siblings gave me the push that I needed to make my move. And that's is exactly what I'm gonna do for you and this Maggie chick." Luna said with confidence as she rustled Luan's hair.

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?" Luan asked as Luna shook her head in response. "Ok, so how exactly are you going to help me, find out if Maggie likes girls, and if so, could she maybe like me too…"

"Easy brah, LYNN!" Luna jumped off the bed, pulling along Luan with her as she went looking for their younger sister Lynn, their ticket into the mystery known as Maggie.

Luna and Luan found themselves in the shared room of Lynn and Lucy, but it was sadly empty.

"Lucy." Both girls said simultaneously. And they proceed to look all over the house, in the spooky girl's favorite hang out spots. The attic, the vents, the crawl space under the house, the chimney, and of the basement, but nothing. Both girls took a seat on the couch, exhausted from running all over the Loud House, looking for the raven haired Loud.

"Nothing, and we looked all over the place for Luce Change." Luna said with a sigh.

"Yup, and we still came short of change." Luan said with a small chuckle before sighing in disappointment. "Why is Lucy never around when you are looking for her."

"I'm right here." Lucy replied from the side of the couch, scaring both her elder sisters, in her hands she carried a red jello cup.

"Lucy! Are you trying to scare us to death?" Luna said as she held her chest.

"Sigh, no but if I did, I would gladly give both you and Luan a proper funeral, a family discount of course." Lucy answered back receiving some slightly crept out looks from them. "Besides, you were the ones asking for me while I was in the kitchen getting a snack."

"Do you know where Lynn is?" Luna asked her with a pleading look on her face.

"Do I look like Lynn's keeper?" Lucy asked slightly annoyed. Luna and Luan looked at each then Lucy before they gave a response back.

"No…?" Luna answered hoping that was the right answer. Lucy nodded in response. "But you don't know where she is then?"

"I never said that She's at softball practice and should be home soon." Lucy answered back before taken a spoon full of jello. But as if planned, Lynn walked through the door, with a baseball bat in hand, whistling to herself.

"Lynn!" Both girls yelled out before they pounced at the sporty Loud who merely screams as she ready her bat to fight them both off, under the assumption they were going to attack her. Lucy merely walked upstairs back to her own room, not really caring what was going down.

"Perfect timing mate, we wanted to ask you a few questions about your little friend Maggie?" Luna asked as she pulled Luan close to her side, not giving her a chance to run away.

Lynn let her defenses down and let out a sigh of relief as she was being attacked. "Oh flew, I thought you guys were planning on tag team surprise attack me. And huh, funny that you mention Mag-dog, because she just texted me not too long ago, asking if I wanted to hang out together on Saturday at 'Blast Off' park, you know the entertainment center."

"Even better! Me and Lulu here will join you two." Luna said with a smile on her face. Luan merely stared at her older sis in horror.

"Really? Why?" Lynn asked with a confused look on her face. "I mean I can see why Luan would want to go, but why you Luna?"

"Oh come on, it will totally be rocking for all us of to go together and hang out, maybe even a little competition~" Luna said knowing that Lynn couldn't resist that offer.

"Ok alright, let me just ask-"Lynn was cut off by Luna who screams "No!"

"I mean, no, how about we surprise her instead huh?" Luna said trying to play off her outburst.

Lynn merely stared at her older sister as she thought it over, 'well Maggie is similar to Lucy and seems to like surprises..' " Ok sure, I don't see why not." Lynn merely smiled as she then excused herself to the kitchen for an after practice snack.

"Luna...why would you do this to me?" Luan asks as she looked at her older sister with pure horror on her face.

"Because your big sis is gonna help you out and getcha your girl by being your ultimate wing woman Saturday."

* * *

Oooh I wonder how this is going to play out, find out in two weeks, till then remember to Review, Fav, and Follow please~


	7. Chapter Six: A date at 'Blast Off' park

Chapter Six: A date at 'Blast Off' park

All characters used in this work belong to Chris Savino.

Maggie's outfit design for when she is younger credit goes to both tumblr artists Coyoterom & Bunnyabsentia

* * *

" _Hey, my little Butterfly whatcha doing there?" A grown man's voice asked his six-year daughter, who wore a white dress shirt, a watermelon pink belt, a pear color skirt, black and watermelon pink tights, and of course, a butterfly pin in her hair._

 _The little girl with charcoal colored hair and macaroon cream skin looked up from her drawing to the man, who seems to be a foggy apparition, but she still could out his charcoal colored hair and macaroon cream skin, just like her's and of course, his best feature, his smile. "It's a drawing of all of us, see there is you, mommy, and me."_

" _Wow, that's a beautiful drawing, you are such a little artist." The man said as he picked up the little girl."Daddy's little artist, Magdalene Ledridge." He gave her neck kisses as she giggled trying to pull away._

" _Daddy stop that tickles!"_

Maggie woke up startled, her cat Morticia looked at her from her cat bed with concern."Why...why I did remember that stupid memory…" she ran her fingers through hair as Morticia made her way over to comfort her owner."It's been over eight years, and he still manages to mess with me."Morticia rubbed her face against Maggie's hand.

Maggie shook off the memories, not wanting to visit that rabbit hole ever again, and forced herself up, heading towards her vanity.

She stared at her own reflection, seeing bits of her dad in herself, staring right back at her. His hair and skin color were the first obvious things, but there was more to it. People always told her, after they gave a long hard look at her and mom, that she looked just like her mom. Yet when she was compared, off the bat, they would say she was definitely her father's daughter because she had his eyes or his smile. Something, she had grown to dislike about herself over time.

"Sweetheart breakfast is ready!" yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming mom.!" Maggie yelled back, bring herself back into reality.

Maggie sat shotgun in her mom's car as they were making their way to 'Blast Off', she stared out the window, trying to go over the plan she and Vivian had come up with to try and get more information about Luan. It was simply, hang out with Lynn, doing something she would enjoy to not draw suspicion towards herself, and bring up Luan every now and then when Lynn was distracted as to not give her a moment to question all the questions about too specific or Lynn might catch drift that something funny is going on, and nothing too vague, as you want her to give a straight answer, especially towards if Luan is straight or not.

pulled up in front of the entertainment center and happily dropped off her daughter.

Maggie was in a different attire than her normal clothes, she tied up her hair in a ponytail, wore a mauve t-shirt with coal color shorts, and black and white checkered sneakers. 'Blast Off' was known for its outdoor activity such as mini golf, go karts, and other things that they sporty Loud would definitely force the introvert girl to go do so might as well dress for the occasion.

Maggie walked through the first door of the entertainment center, the first thing she notice when she walked in, was a pretty excited Lynn, waiting for her friend to arrive." There you are partner, what took you so long?"

"I'm right on time Sportacus," Maggie responded with some confusion.

"Being early is being on time and being on time is being if you're late, you already setback. " Lynn said."It's okay though, I forgive you this time, we just need to work on your time." Maggie merely rolled her eyes."Besides the rest of the gang is getting the day pass for the outside activities."

Maggie started to nodded in agreement but then it hit her." Wait what do you mean the rest of the gang?"Was she referring to Margo and Vivian? Lynn could have invited Margo who then would have asked Vivian if she was joining them because of how chummy the two had become because of the project. And Vivian would have of course forgotten to tell her about.

"Hey little dudette, we got the passes!" Luna yelled out directed at her younger sister as she and Luan made their way to the tweens. Luna and Luan had also had dress for the occasion as well, Luna still had her famous purple t-shirt with a skull, but trade her plaid skirt with ripped black jeans and her high purple boots for purple sneakers. Luna had put on a yellow polo shirt, her famous pink squirting flower still pinned on, and beige cargo shorts, and black sneakers.

"Surprise!" Lynn yelled in her friend's ear with an ear to ear grin, as she was pretty proud of herself."Didn't see that coming didya Magdog?"

"Loud, can I talk to you...in private?" Maggie asked as looked at the extra uninvited guests.

"Oh yeah sure thing." Lynn agrees to as Maggie had already started dragging the athlete away.

As the two tweens walk away, Luan talks to Luna. "Luna, I'm still not sure that this was such a great idea, Maggie doesn't seem to thrill that we are here."Luan was frowning as she looked over at the emo tween, feeling as if she had dug herself into a deeper grave than before.

"Nah little dudette, what gave that idea?" Luna merely smiled and ruffled Luan's hair.

"That." Luan pointed to the two tweens who appeared to be having an argument, well more like Maggie yelling at Lynn while gesturing towards the older girls.

"...that could mean anything. Look, Lulu, you are an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to have you. You just go out there and show this Maggie chick that you aren't an annoying pest like she might think." Luan said with confidence in her voice.

"She does think the dummy here is an annoying pest and there is no changing that." Luan had replied in , despite the dummy not being here.

"And we aren't going to listen 'Negative Ned' alright?" Luna said, referring to being the negative thoughts in the back of Luan's head.

Maggie and Lynn make their way back to the older girl, Lynn rubbing her arm and Maggie with crossed arms." So I guess some introduction is in order, Maggie you already know my older sister Luan," Lynn said as she gestured towards the girl who merely waved."And this is another one of my sister, Luna." Luna winked and put her hand out.

"Hey, little dudette."Maggie merely looked at her before she shook her hand only to be met with a violent handshake before she and Luan were pulled into a headlock by the rocker."So little Maggie, I've heard from a little bird that you and my little sis here are taking part in a little wager, is that true?"

Maggie first thought as she was being pulled into a headlock was 'Do any of the Louds understand the concept of personal space?', her second thought was 'oh god I'm really fricking close to Luan right now'. She did her best to try not to make any eye contact with her as she answered the even older girl. "Maybe someone should teach that Canary Walt to mind his own business then." Luan held back her giggles as Luna was unamused at the smart-aleck remark. " But yes I guess you could say that your sister and I are taking part in a wager, her doing of course." Luan merely shrugs, no argument from her.

"Well, how about for today we set aside the bet and call a truce for today?"Luna looked over at the emo tween.

"Why are you just looking at me?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I seen Luan here try to go cold turkey and not tell a joke, and let me tell ya, it wasn't pretty,"Luna replied as Luan merely smiled cheekily like, as she knew this to be true. "So the middle ground would be that we just let what happens happens, and if she does happen to actually get a chuckle out of you, then it doesn't count, sound good?"

Maggie looked over at Luan, she could already though feel the tips of her ears wasn't opposed to the truce for today, but she couldn't help but wonder what was the jokester angle. Maggie's angle was clear as day, get to know more about Luan through her younger sister. But Luan didn't seem to anything to gain through this, especially now if this was apparently a safe haven.

'And, it seems that Luan is quite fond of you as well…' Vivian's words rang inside Maggie's her ears weren't burning before, they were definitely on fire now. Vivian didn't know what she was talking about, Luan Loud definitely did not have feelings for her, not in a million years.

She shook it off before she answered back."Yeah sure, sounds good." Luna nodded and let both girls go but she gave them both a hair rustle.

"So what should we do first?" Luna asked the group.

"The batting cages!" Lynn shouted before anyone else could even give a response.

"Go figure." The girls responded together.

Lynn was hitting like a pro, as expected from the softball player, Luna and Luna were doing pretty ok, not as good as their sporty sister, but decent enough, and Maggie...well she was having a little trouble that she was swinging but a missing. But could you blame her, when you are doing something in front of your crush, you want to be the best at it, which of course causes you to do your worse because you are trying too hard.

Luna notices the goth girl's struggle with her swing, that it gave her an idea."Hey Luan, see Maggie over there?"

Luan looked over, she the younger girl struggle with hitting the ball and nodded, skeptical of what her sister was planing. "Why doncha go over go over there and help her out?"

Luan felt her face heat up, knowing that meant she would actually have to touch and be close to Maggie."Nah...you know she looks like she is doing just fine, all by herself, she doesn't need me at all." Luna looked at her unamused and stop her round, walked over to Luan to handle this situation herself.

Maggie could hear the sound of what sounded like someone struggling, but she decides to ignore till the bricking got louder and closer? The round had ended, she sighed in frustration and turned around to only met with Luan who almost fell on top of her, they were nose touching close though as Luan had caught herself from falling. Both girls faces turn pink from embarrassment."C-c-can I help you Loud?"

Luan pulled away and scratched the back of her head, trying to play it off."Hehe no, but I can help you." Maggie raised an eyebrow in confusion."You seem to be having an off day with your swings, a real swing and a miss kinda gal huh?" Luan said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

Maggie looked unamused at the comment."No...I'm doing perfectly fine without any help. I'm just little distracted that's all." 'By your dumb face.' She thought to herself, feeling her face heat up as the thought came and went.

Luan frowned as the plan had already taken a turn for the worse that is, till "...but since you seem so eager to help, I guess you can help me out." The goth tween replied looking the other way, unable to make direct eye contact.

Luan's face lit up as things take were taking the turn for the worse, were looking up."Well first thing first, your stance is off. You will never hit anything like that...can I?" Luan asked as she moved in closer to Maggie who just nodded. Luan held Maggie as she was trying to help her with her stance. All it was really helping with though was make both girls mad blush in embarrassment as they were both so close to each other. "And now for your swing, if you want to actually hit those fly balls, you are gotta wanna swing like this."

Maggie smiled to herself as she could feel Luan's body heat, smell the smell of rubber and banana cream was right in the world at this very moment.

Luna smiled to herself as she watched her plan go smoothly, that is till Lynn had finished her round and then notice what was happening." Hey, Luan, you are doing it all wrong, here let me show Maggie how it's done!" Lynn walked herself over to the pairing as Luna did her best to try and stop her younger but it was no use. Lynn had separate the two against the pairs' wishes.

All Maggie could feel now was the extra heat coming from the athlete, and the smell the smell of sweat. She much preferred Luan's gentle touch and teaching to Lynn's rough and quick touch. 'Again, do any of the Louds understand the concept of personal space?'

The next outdoor activities the girls did was out-door Go Karts and Laser Tag. Lynn though was the only one really trying to compete with everyone though. Luna was spending her time focusing trying to get Luan to talk with her crush, Luan was being a nervous wreck, not knowing what exactly to do, and Maggie doing her best not to have a melt down whenever Luan got close to her.

After they had finished the outdoor activities, the girls went inside to eat lunch. All four girls had ordered something to eat. Luan had sat across from Maggie and next to Luna, while Lynn sat next to Maggie. Luan spent most of the lunch paying attention to Maggie who was doing her best trying not to acknowledge Luan, Luna watching it all go do and Lynn just minding her own business, enjoying her lunch.

"Uh hey, Maggie...when can a pizza marry a hot dog?" Luan asked as she held up her pizza slice and gestured towards Maggie's hot dog.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, slightly curious on where this joke was going."When?"

"After a very frank relationship. " Luan let out her laugh as Maggie merely gave a confused look. She usually didn't understand the purpose of this one. The first thought that came to mind was Luan was technical in her own way, flirting with her. Her ears started burning as the thought came and went.

"Why would a hotdog and a pizza get married?" Lynn asked with a mouthful of chili dog."That doesn't make any sense."

"Dudette, not cool to talk with a mouthful," Luna said.

After lunch, the group of girls went now to enjoy the inside of the entertainment center, the arcade. "So I thought that it might be a little more fun with we team up and compete while we play the games, I'll team up with Lynn," Luna said as she then pulled Luan and Maggie close together." And Luan and Maggie can be a team, sound good?"

Though Maggie wasn't too upset with the setup, she was definitely confused on why they were being set up like this.

"But wouldn't it make more sense if I and Maggie teamed up instead." Lynn asked, also confused by the arrangement."Younger vs older Ya know?"

"Yeah...but this makes it much more interesting though bro." Luna tried to muster up a reason for this arrange beside the small motive behind it.

Lynn merely shrugged and accepted the reason.  
The girls went on with their competition, playing all the games that they could in the arcade, collecting a lot of tickets as they went along. Games such as Whack n Win,skee ball, racing games, first person shooter games, and other games. Luna and Lynn, of course, had won the competition.  
"Hey you were pretty cool out there...and you were pretty good at those first person shooter games." Luan complemented Maggie as they sat down at a table, with their tickets.  
"Thanks, I sometimes play horror games series, so you know, it's like first nature now," Maggie replied calmly, no longer feeling nervous around Luan. It wasn't something she felt like she needs to be." You were pretty good at skee ball, and it was kinda cool when you did start juggling them." Luan smiled.  
Luna watched from the distance, everything was going just right. And she was making sure that nothing this time would stop it." Lynn, why don't we go cash in our winnings dudette, allll the way over there."  
"Hey Maggie, there is something I've been meaning to ask you all day," Luan started to say."Why did you want to hang out with my sister today anyway?"  
The feeling of nervous shot up in Maggie once definitely could not tell Luan the real reason she invited Lynn to hang out today, and she could lie about it, but would it seem believable? "A small gift I guess for actually working and doing the project you know? I would be lying if I said your sister was my first choice, or even consider as a choice for this project, but she was actually not a big screw up as I thought."  
Luan nodded as she accepted that answered, it sounded genuine.  
"Since you asked me a question, I get to you ask you a question."Maggie started to say as Luan merely nodded."I hear from somebody...that you were dating this boy...Benny?" Vivian had told her that she had seen Luan hanging out with this boy, it was awhile back, but from what she could tell, it looked like they were more than friends.  
It was Luan's turn to be nervous again now. She had dated Benny, had being a key word there. It was maybe about five weeks that they had actually dated, and about now three weeks since they had broken up, it was mutual though. Luan had confessed in a love letter to Benny her feelings, and he gladly returned them. But as time went on both Luan and Benny started to realized that their attraction was merely just physical and based on an idea of each other. Even though the two had things in common, such as mining, comedy, and the theater, but even with those things, there were holes. Mining was just a hobby to Benny, and the theater was a much bigger deal to him than it was to Luan. And like a lot of people, he wasn't a huge fan of Luan's pranks. The two had slowly begun to realize that the relationship wasn't better as romantic and they decided to break up and just be friends. It may have been a mutual feeling, but it was Benny who actually brought it up.

"...Yeah, Benny and I had dated, we broke up though. We are just friends now." Luan said with her best impression of a brave face. It still hurt to bring it.

Maggie felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, but at the same time, like if someone had punched her in the gut as she could tell from Luan's voice and eyes, it was still a sore subject. " I'm sorry I brought it up...but if it helps, he made a big mistake to end things with you. You are sort of a pretty cool person."

Luan merely justed chuckled and looked at Maggie with a smile."You really think so?"

"Yeah I mean you have some faults, but who doesn't it is human nature to have faults. And I guess, your jokes and pranks aren't all so bad, reminds me of uncle jokes and are slightly annoying but it's clever and you definitely put in a lot of effort to set them up." Maggie answered back looking at her feet.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me, it means so much to me, you have no know, Maggie!"Luan was filled with so much joy that Maggie felt that way that she got and tackled hug her, almost knocking them both off the seat. It caused Maggie's heart though to skip a beat.

"W-w-well yeah… you know why don't we go look at the prizes now huh?" Maggie said, not knowing how much more of this embrace she could take before she had a meltdown. Luan merely nodded and then proceed to pull Maggie by her hand to the prize counter.

Luan was looking at one side of the counter where they had kept the bigger prizes while Maggie looked at the smaller prizes. Maggie had given a big chunk of her winnings to the older girl, she really didn't care for any for the prizes. Luan though made Maggie take at least a small portion of the winnings because it was a team effort that got them all the tickets.

As Maggie looked at all the small prizes, she didn't really see any point in them. They were all cheap small toys that one could find in a dollar shop, nothing major here. That is, till something does catch her eyes. It was nothing major, something small, cheap, and could easily be found in a dollar shop. She turned at looked at Luan before she caught the attention of one of the workers behind the counter.

"Are you ready to pick yet madam?"The worker asked, snapping Maggie back into the real world. She quickly recounted the tickets in her hand before she looked once more at the object to check if had enough.

"Um yeah...can I have that prize right there please," Maggie asked and the worker nodded and happily gave Maggie the prize in exchange for the tickets. Maggie held the object tightly in hands as if afraid that it was going to disappear. She walked herself back to the table as Luan was still looking for her prize.

Maggie sat at the table, her hand propping up her head, eyes closed as she thought about the prize she had gotten. It wasn't something big or even cool, but it reminds her of a certain comedian. She was definitely questioning if the girl would even like the gift or if she should even consider giving it to her. Her thoughts were interrupted though by the touch of something cold and hard. A familiar feeling, but she couldn't quite place it. She opened her eyes slowly, to only be met with two black button eyes and a plastic nose against her nose. "What the hell-oh it's just you Loud," Maggie said as Luan pulled away the stuffed animal from Maggie's face. It was a fossil gray koala bear, with leaf green colored leaves in its mouth."What's up with the koala bear?"

"Well when I was at the prizes, I saw this Koala bear…and it reminds me of you so here." Luan said with rosy pink cheeks as she held the stuff bear out for Maggie.

The goth girl's face light up with embarrassment as she realized that Luan had given her a present, a way better present than the one she had planned to give her."Wow, Luan I don't know what to say."She let go of her present for Luan and took the present.

Luan merely smiled but then notice the small prize that sat in front of Maggie."Hey, what's that?" Luan grad it off the table before Maggie could stop her."Ow!" The prize gave her a little shock, as it was a pack of Shocking Gum.

"Oh, it's shocking gum gag."

"Umm yeah, it is actually a present I got for you, but it's just a stupid gag you don't have to-" Maggie was cut off by the older girl.

"I love it, thank you!" Luan exclaimed, she had seen these small gags before and honestly already own a few of better quality but this one was special because Maggie had specifically pick it out and got it just for her.

"Really?" Maggie looked up at her, surprised that Luan actually liked her tacky gift when she gave her a small plush animal. Luan merely nodded in agreement and Maggie smiled back at the older girl. Maybe today wasn't a total disaster as she thought it was going to be.

Maggie fell back onto her back as soon as she could when she got home. Today was definitely an interesting day, it didn't go according to plan, but it was a whole lot better than what she expected. She didn't exactly get all the answers she wanted, but she getting to spend the day with your crush was way better.

"BUZZ BUZZ." Maggie stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hey,Maggie it's Luan got your # from Lynn" It read, Maggie could help but smile when she saw it was from Luan.

"Hey Loud what can I do for you?" Maggie replied.

Luan: Oh well you know Just wanted to tell you that Im really happy with the gift you gave me

Maggie: Dont mention it

Maggie: Thanks again by the way for my gift then I really like it

Luan: Did you give them a name?

Maggie: Yes actually Onyx his name now shall be Onyx

Luan: Aww thats such a cute name

Maggie: Morticia seems to like Onyx as well

Luan: Morticia? Whos this Morticia person?

Maggie: You sound jealous Loud~

Maggie: Dont worry Loud Morticia is just my cat

Maggie send a picture

The picture was of a Siamese cat with cream fur with milk-chocolate highlights on her ears, tail, legs to paws like socks and their face, she appeared to be cuddling up against the koala bear.

Maggie: I dont think she will to give up Onyx…

Luan: First I wasn't jealous...just curious

Luan: Second awww thats so cute

Luan: I have a cat too!

Luan send a picture

The picture was of Luan holding an unamused Cliff in her arms.

Maggie: Loud I know you have a cat just like I know you also have a dog a bird and a hamster

Luan: Oh right sorry I got too excited X)

Luan: Did you know though I also have a bunny

Luan send a picture

It was a picture of her pet bunny Garry, sitting in his cage, with that famous somber expression.

Maggie: Cute bunny

Maggie: I assume they are used in your shows?

Luan: Yup

Maggie: Hey Luan...I got to apologize though for bring that mess with that Benny guy

Maggie: I didnt know it was a sore subject still

Luan: Oh dont worry about it

Luan: You didnt know and couldnt have know about it beside Im over it now

Maggie: Still...anyways that Benny guy made a big mistake breaking up with you

Maggie: He didnt know how lucky he was to be dating you

Luan: Aww Maggie 3

Maggie: Umm...Luan?

Luan: Yea?

Maggie: I was wondering...if you would like to do something like that again

Luan: Hang out with my sisters at 'Blast off'?

Maggie: Sort of...but maybe…

Luan: Yeah?

Maggie: Just the two of us...if you would like to that this

Luan: I would love to~

Maggie: Its a date

Luan: Its a date 3

Maggie put her phone down at her side as she felt her face light up with in had gotten a date with Luan Loud. Whether it was a romantic or a platonic date was still up for debate, it was a date and she didn't care for the small details.

Even with a happy thought in her head, words from Vivian rang out once again." _You know, they say that people sometimes go after people who remind them of their parents, sons look for girls who remind them of their mothers and daughters look for boys who remind them of their father."_

A painful memory of a man with charcoal colored hair and macaroon cream skin, with the brightest smile and the cheesy jokes, that she had ever hear flashed through her mind. No matter what Vivian had told her, this was different, Luan was different, she was nothing like her dad. She liked Luan for different reasons, reasons she wasn't too sure of yet of herself.

* * *

Looks like it is finally happening you guys, Luan and Maggie is finally happening.

Also, if you guys remember in the last chapter, Luan claimed that this is like Benny all over again, when she talks about her relationship with Benny, that's what she meant.

And we also get a look into Maggie's past, wonder how that's going to play a part in this fic~

Review, Fav, and Follow please~


End file.
